


Second to None

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Second to None

Harry slowly undressed the boy in front of him, wanting to memorize every inch as it was revealed. The lean torso, the strong thighs, the tiny birthmark near his navel. 

He'd seen this body before, many times over the past sixteen years, but never like this with the boy's thighs splayed, cock hard, slick fingers slipping in and out of the tight entrance.

As his cock pushed inside Teddy's magnificent arse, Harry trembled with pleasure and emotion: he'd always regretted the missed opportunity with Sirius. 

Harry wasn't going to make the mistake of letting someone else have his godson first.


End file.
